Horror Masters
by Fannerd64
Summary: This is a story crossover between the killers Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Chucky, Michael Myers, Leprechaun, and Pennywise
1. Chapter 1

Bodies were everywhere. Jesse was now over 40 years old. Freddy Krueger had him in his hands. "I know how you feel Jesse. There is a problem I have, and you're going to help me fix it or I claw you out. Nancy, where is she?" Freddy said.

"Nancy? The girl who lived at your house before I did? She's gone. Freddy she's gone and whatever you have planned for the end of the world won't work." Jesse replied.

Freddy laughed as he killed Jesse with one swipe. Freddy knew the end was coming and he had a plan no one would've seen in a million years. He smiled as he went to part 1.

Part 1 Crystal Lake

Freddy had to hope for forgiveness from this killer. He had faced him before, but now he hopes Jason would understand and join forces with him.

Jason had not rose in over 7 years. He had been sleeping when Freddy joined his nightmare. Jason looked at Freddy and revealed his anger and hatred towards him. He ran towards him and swiped Freddy with his machete. It just went straight through him.

"Jason ol pal. It's been forever. How are you doing? I got my head back on thanks for asking." Freddy spoke.

Jason stopped and stared knowing Freddy had the upper hand. He stopped and tilted his head in wonder as to how or why Freddy was here right now.

"Listen Jason. How would you like to end the world? It will be perfect. Of course we will need to get some more help." Freddy told Jason.

Jason stopped and grabbed Freddy as they both have woken up into the real world heading for part 2 of the end of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 Insane Asylum

Laughter had risen in the car leaving an insane asylum. Two girls were in the front seats of the car, but one of them was no girl. In fact the girl was trapped inside as Charles Lee Ray had joined part of his soul into Nica Pierce, and completely took over her body.

"Chucky dear, why didn't you kill Andy back there? He was defenseless, and we know he will try to stop your revenge plans again." Tiffany, Chucky's girlfriend, said.

"Andy ain't much of a problem now. I'm human and have multiple souls Tiff. I'm indestructible. No wait, I'm immortal!" Chucky replied.

Back at the Asylum

Andy was trapped. He could hear the sound of the siren blare all around him, but all he could think of was that Chucky was everywhere. Sweat dripped down him knowing something was going to happen. Just then a loud bang gave Andy a jump in fear. He grabbed his gun that he used to kill the shaven Chucky doll. He aimed it expecting Chucky but instead opened his eyes to Mike Norris.

"Andy kid are you alright? What the hell happened here?" Mike asked.

"Look down behind me Mike." Andy replied in fear.

Mike, one week to retirement, walked slowly behind Andy and feared thinking Andy killed all these people as he saw the blood behind Andy but then he saw the body the blood was coming from.

"Oh no, he can't be. Not again. Andy please tell me not again." Mike fearfully said.

"Oh yeah Mike. Chucky is back with multiple souls. We have to stop his human form now and then we will get to the other dolls." Andy replied.

Andy got up and followed Mike to his car. He and Mike saw the only car tracks and followed them. Andy loaded up his gun preparing for anything that could happen as Chucky was full of tricks. He looked at Mike who was just as fearful as Andy was. Just then, they saw a car in front of them driving slow.

"Chucky has got to be in that car Mike. "

Mike honked his horn as the other car stopped. Mike and Andy got out until they saw two strange men walking towards the car. They both hid in the woods close enough to listen to everything.

"Tiff, get out of the car with me." Chucky said to Tiffany.

They both exited the vehicle and stared at the two men. One looked like a sewer monster with a hockey mask and a machete and one had a burnt face with a hat and a red and green striped sweater. Chucky automatically recognized Jason from the news, but Freddy was vague until he introduced himself.

"Chucky, my name is Freddy Krueger and we need your help, but we want the doll version, not the human form. See we are leading the end of the world."

Chucky was very pleased and out of the trunk came a good guy doll. Tiffany however was not pleased with this idea.

"Chucky get in the car now! You will help with no such thing!" Tiffany yelled

Chucky in human form asked Jason to borrow his machete. He took it and chopped Tiffany's head off with one swipe. "Now, you can kill Nica Pierce, and receive the doll version of me." Chucky told both of the killers. Before Jason could kill the human form, Andy and Mike jumped out and aimed their guns at them all.

"Chucky freeze! You too freak shows!" yelled Mike.

They all laughed at him and they both fired repeatedly. They killed Nica but not anybody else. Realizing they were out of bullets they froze. Freddy laughed but explained that they would play a part in their plan.

"Alright Chucky and Jason, part 3 takes place a few miles from here in Haddonfield." Freddy told them. They got into the car and drove off to Haddonfield.

Mike looked at Andy in relief.

"Andy did I hear correctly that they're going to Haddonfield?" Mike asked

"Mike you're getting really old, yes they did." Andy answered.

"I have a buddy there who specializes in serial killers." Mike said.

They both got in the car and drove off to Haddonfield as part 3 was staring to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 Haddonfield

Andy did not feel relief as Mike did. One guy who specialized in serial killers? Mike and him specialized in serial killers and look at what just happened. Nica Pierce was killed and the killers were a step closer to the end of the world. He knew who Jason was from the news and obviously he knew Chucky, but he did not know who Freddy was or what he was capable of. He loaded his gun and fell asleep as they were heading to Haddonfield. Mike checked his phone for the date. It was 2 am on the date October 31st. Early Halloween morning. He dialed a number and he heard a voice that he wished that he never had to hear again.

"Hey it's Mike. You may want to sit down for this as it's a dark time for us my friend."

At Haddonfield

"So Freddy boy, this guy Michael, is he really worth our time? I mean he is just a regular human. How is he going to help us end the world with a kitchen knife and a mask that looks like Captain Kirk from Star Trek?" Chucky asked.

"Relax Chucky. Michael Myers is very skilled and fascinated with death. He will not disappoint us. Now get ready for a slaughter as we need to release him from the institution and a Halloween party is tonight." Freddy replied.

Jason turned the car over to an abandoned gas station and they burned it down. The 3 killers planned to wait until 6 pm to slaughter the institution party and release Michael.

Andy woke up to the smell of smoke. He was still in the car, but he read a sign that said WELCOME TO HADDONFIELD. Andy and Mike arrived right at the time the 3 killers burned their car down. They ignored it though. All they did was stop for coffee and drive to the Haddonfield police station. When they arrived Mike got his badge along with a Haddonfield murder case folder.

"Mike Norris! It's been years since you've shown up here. How are you? " an older officer said.

"Sherriff Brackett. I could be better. How are you holding up to Annie? I'm still sorry to hear about Michael killing her."

Sheriff Brackett took off his hat and nodded his head. He patted Mike on the back and left. Mike and Andy entered the station. Inside were a few officers and an old burned man. Mike tapped Andy and pointed at the old man.

"That's him. My buddy that specializes in serial killers." Mike said.

Andy felt even worse than before. If they weren't screwed before, they were now. The man in front of them was at least 70 to 80 years old. What was he specialized with? Getting beaten up.

"Mr. Norris." Said the old man as he stood up and shook Mike's hand.

"Dr. Sam Loomis, thank you for listening to my phone call at such a late time. As you know, danger lurks for the entire world." Mike replied.

"I understand completely. I want to help as much as I can, but tonight I have to keep an eye on Michael Myers. He always comes out Halloween night." Loomis said.

Andy thought for a minute and then realized what part 3 of Freddy's plan was. He was surprised be didn't think of it before.

"Myers! Mike they're going to get Myers tonight. They got Chucky and now Myers is next in line."

Loomis looked at Andy as if he had found the cure to cancer.

"Who are you young man?" Loomis asked Andy

"My name is Andy Barclay, and I am a victim of Chucky. I'm the young boy Mike saved back in 1988 and I need to stop Chucky. I need to stop all of them."

Loomis replied with "There's a party tonight at the institution where Michael is at. They're going to kill them all, to get to Michael I'm sure. I'm going to call Tommy Doyle, a friend of mine, who would love to help us."

Andy started walking to a police telephone as he was going to make a call himself. He needed all the help he could get to fight Chucky. A couple of hours later Tommy Doyle arrived. He looked pretty normal. He reminded Andy of Paul Rudd a whole lot.

"This is not enough people to stop those three from retrieving Michael. Tommy do you have any friends who could help us?" Loomis asked.

"Yeah Doctor, there's 2. One of them you know where she is. Maybe if you…"

"NO! Jamie will not return here ever again. Michael is too dangerous along with those three other killers as well. Jamie will not be brought into this Tommy." Loomis interrupted

"Ok well, what about her mother? Laurie Strode. She's here in Haddonfield and she is Michael's sister. That could help us a lot." Tommy replied.

Even though he didn't want to, Loomis picked up the phone and 20 minutes later Laurie Strode had joined them.

They took two cars. Dr Loomis' and Mike's.

"So you're Andy Barclay, I'm Laurie Strode. I know you're scared but I'm not so listen to me. Every killer doll or not, has a weak point. If you help me with Michael I will face Chucky with you." Laurie said in confidence.

"No thank you. I started this thing with Chucky and I plan to finish it with Chucky. He is my biggest fear and I want to face it myself." Andy replied.

Laurie nodded her head in agreement. She was ready to face her biggest fear, and save the world. She cared for Andy as she had felt bad for him growing up.

At the institution

"Please! Don't you feel mercy for families? Wait put that machete dow…"

Bodies were spread out. The white walls of the institution were now stained with red from blood. The leader was in Freddy's hands.

"Michael Myers. Where is he?" Freddy asked.

"Here take the keys to his cell just leave me alone." Said the headmaster.

Then Chucky held him down as Jason stabbed him to death with his machete. They disappeared to find Myers in the institution. Soon the group arrived at the institution.

"We're too late" Dr Loomis said. "They're going to find him."

The group quickly split up searching for Michael.

"Found him" Freddy said

"The others are here. Kill them!"

Chucky and Jason left as Freddy went to explain to Michael what was going to happen.

"Hello Michael. I am Freddy Krueger. I need your help in the end of the world. Please join me and Jason and Chucky as we will end the world and become eternal." Freddy explained.

Michael stood up with his white mask and nodded his head once in agreement.

Andy and Tommy were walking down hall 1 while Mike and Loomis were down in the confinement room, while Laurie was in the lobby face to face with Michael.

"Hey big brother. It's been a while. I see you agreed to the end of the world. I can't let you do this." She raised her gun in the air and aimed it at Michael. She was not scared, she was confident. She fired twice sending Myers right out the window behind him. But he rose with Freddy and ran to the nearest gas station.

Back at hall 1

Andy was explaining to Tommy about Chucky and his childhood.

"I always thought he was dead. Every time I swore he was dead, but he kept coming back. He keeps coming back and there's no stopping him." Andy said with fear.

"Trust me he will stop on day. He's gotta run out of souls I'm sure of it." Tommy replied.

Just then Chucky jumped on Tommy and knocked him out cold.

"Hehehe it's time to play Andy!" Chucky said.

"Yeah it is. Let's play kill the doll. Lemme teach you the rules." Andy said as he started to fight Chucky.

Chucky and Andy battled for at least 5 minutes. Chucky was losing until he took out his knife and stabbed Andy in the side. Andy was cornered as Chucky was walking towards him.

"I win Andy. This has been the longest game of tag I've ever played. HAHAHAHAHA" Chucky said.

Right as he was going to stab Andy a gunshot came and a bullet went through Chucky's chest. Andy looked up and saw Kristen De Silva from the military academy Andy attended with a gun in her hand.

"Andy! Are you ok?" Kristen said

"I'm fine" Andy answered while hugging Kristen.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" Andy asked

"From me" a familiar voice answered.

Out of the dark shadows came a girl wearing all black leather. It was Kyle Andy's foster sister. Just as they were having a reunion Loomis and Mike came in. Tommy woke up and Laurie walked in. Just then a car crashed through the wall knocking over everybody in that room. Chucky got up and started walking to the car which had Jason, Michael, and Freddy.

"Part 4 has been planned Chucky. I have the gold to help begin it. Loomis got up and tapped the car, then passed out as they pulled out and drove off.

"Freddy why is there a pot of gold?" Chucky asked. "Are we catching a leprechaun?"

Freddy turned to him and answered yes with an evil smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 Gold Loving

Sheriff Brackett arrived at the institution. Not because of everything that had happened, but because he was planning on killing Michael Myers for the death of his daughter. When he walked in he gasped in horror to the bodies of the slaughter. He looked around the institution for Myers but he could not be found.

"Myers I swear to God I will find you!" yelled Brackett "I will find you!"

"Brackett? What the hell are you doing here?" Loomis asked

They were all awake from the car crash, but very shaken. Brackett didn't answer. He helped up Loomis and Mike.

"Jesus, we have no leads. They got Michael and they're gone. We had no idea what was part 4 of their damn plan ." Andy said angrily.

"Actually Mr. Barclay, that's where I beg to differ" Loomis said with a smile, "I put a tracking device on their car. Property of Haddonfield institution of course." Loomis finished.

"But I believe that the reason why we failed our last plan was that we all came together and it was confusing, maybe this time a couple of us leave and a couple stay back." Laurie suggested.

"Laurie's right Sam. Maybe it's best if you and Norris stay back. Doyle as well. Barclay and the two girls should join, along with Laurie. I'll tag along because I want a part of this. It's what Annie would've wanted." Brackett said.

Loomis wasn't very fond of the idea, but he agreed to it. The small group gathered their weapons and left Haddonfield immediately. Brackett drove, but he had his own mission. It wasn't to stop the end of the world or protect the people he was driving. No, it was to kill Michael Myers and avenge his daughter.

At an abandoned cabin

Michael, Freddy, Jason, and Chucky set up a trap to catch the famous Leprechaun. It was a cage with a bag of gold.

"The world will soon die in our hands my friends. I applaud you and your great efforts. There is a person that will come back, but I will find her and kill her before she ruins everything" Freddy said.

Just then the trap sprang.

A little voice that seemed angry and evil kept repeating gold, all my gold. Freddy smiled as he had completed another step.

"Leprechaun, how would you like as much gold as you want?" Freddy asked.

"Ooohh gold. I'm in. Whatever it is I am in!" Leprechaun replied.

Just then an old pick up truck arrived. Out came Tory . A girl that the Leprechaun had faced before when she was a teenager. She had a huge shotgun and she attempted to shoot the leprechaun.

"You little goblin, prepare to die. I'm going to shoot you down." Tory said.

The leprechaun had run while the other killers hid. As she searched, a shadow appeared, and Tory aimed at it.

"Woah hey wait a minute please!" a surprised Andy yelled. "My names Andy and I'm looking for three killers. Have you seen them?"

"Is one of them a leprechaun?" Tory asked

"As much as what happened in this day, I wouldn't be surprised if that was part 4."

Just then Freddy appeared and he meant business.

Brackett was waiting for Michael to come out. He was going to kill him tonight and tonight only. He loaded his gun and walked towards the cabin. Right was he entered the door there was Michael staring at the door. Brackett jumped on him and they battled for about 3 minutes until Michael picked him up and stabbed him 6 times killing him.

Andy and Tory listened as Freddy revealed part 5 was involving a killer clown named Pennywise in Derry, Maine and to stay away and don't get involved or death will be paying them a visit. Andy called Loomis and explained everything and told him to fly down to Derry Maine.

Andy, Laurie, Kyle, Torry, and Kristen caught the train straight to Derry awaiting their next encounter.


End file.
